


Confusion

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, sexually confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants to know how Carlos knew he was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> ok i feel like this really didn't write as well as it played out in my imagination. sorry.

Max sat at the breakfast table in the hotel spooning his cereal around the bowl with his chin resting in his hand. He'd barely touched the food and the wheat in his bowl was beginning to turn soggy. His brow was furrowed, his lips pouting and Carlos could tell that he was hard at thought.

"What's up Maxy?" he asked, buttering a slice of toast and hoping that the problem wasn't something complicated.

Max stirred his cereal a little more before finally lowering his arm from under his chin and sighing loudly. He had no idea how to ask the question that was bothering him so much, so he decided to just put it bluntly.

"How did you know were gay?" he asked, placing the spoon in the bowl and turning his gaze nervously to Carlos.

Carlos gaped at his team mate, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he finally settled on the words to answer.

"I don't... I mean... I don't really know," Carlos replied, shrugging, "Why?"

"Was it one guy that made you realise?" Max asked, far more interested in the subject than Carlos had realised, "Or was it gradual. Did you just suddenly realise you found guys more attractive than girls?"

Carlos was quiet for a moment, his eyes glazed over as he tried to think back to when he first realised he preferred his own gender. Was there a guy at school that had made him question it? Or had he just eventually realised that he didn't find girls all that great?

"I guess there maybe was a first guy," he shrugged again, "I don't really remember. I don't really remember _not_ being gay, to be honest."

Max nodded, picking his spoon up again, but still not eating any of the cereal. He began to mush the soggy flakes underneath the spoon and his brow knotted again. He'd hoped Carlos' answer would have help him figure out what was going on in his own brain. 

Carlos couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Max. He'd known that Carlos was gay all along and never questioned anything, so why was he so interested all of a sudden? The younger boy was oddly quiet as well. Normally when he wanted to know about a subject he'd never stop talking or asking about it - and he certainly never left his cereal to go soggy in the bowl over his problems.

 

After their breakfast, Carlos followed Max to the elevator and having waited a few seconds for Max to, he pressed the button to call the lift.

"Are you OK, Max?" he asked, concerned by his friends strange habits this morning.

Max nodded, stepping into the lift and leaning against the wall whilst Carlos pressed the button for their floor.

He stood opposite the young Belgian, watching his face. Max stared at the floor a few feet away from Carlos and his fingers played with one another idly. Carlos couldn't tell if his team mate looked nervous or upset, but there was something definitely off about him, and ever since his earlier questions Carlos' brain had been running double speed.

Max wasn't really his usual type. Not that he really had a type. He'd only ever really played around with guys that had approached him first and generally he'd only ever gone with them because he was flattered they found him attractive. He didn't really go out looking for a relationship or a one-night stand, but he definitely enjoyed men more than women.

Carlos was still staring at Max, entranced by his pout, when the younger man finally looked up at him. His lips were plump and a peach colour that didn't really match his skin tone, but there was something about them that had always made Carlos jealous. They looked so kissable and the way Max was looking at him right now made it hard to stop himself.

He stepped forward, slipping his fingers through the belt loops on Max's jeans and pulling him toward him, closing his eyes and placing his lips on the Belgian's. 

They felt soft against his own, exactly as he'd imagined, but they didn't kiss back. Max's arms hung limp beside his body and Carlos pulled back, worried he'd gauged the situation completely wrong. If he had, he'd completely fucked up their friendship.

He stepped back, holding his breath as Max remained in the position Carlos had left him. The younger driver stared at him, his mouth slightly open, but said nothing. 

It seemed to Carlos like an hour had passed before the elevator bell pinged and the doors opened. He finally released his breath and followed Max out into the corridor and down to their rooms.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said when they reached their doors, "I... I shouldn't have done that."

He slid the keycard into the slot on the door and pushed it open as the light flashed green. 

Max remained silent, but rather than entering his own suite, he followed Carlos into his room, stopping in the walkway between the wall and the bathroom.

"You don't need to be sorry," he finally spoke as the door closed behind him.

He stepped towards Carlos and leaned in to him, cautiously placing an arm on his team mates hip as he closed his eyes and touched his lips lightly on the Spaniards.

It felt awkward at first, but Carlos pressed his mouth against Max's harder and ran his tongue along Max's lips, eventually working them apart so that their tongues met and tangled together.

Max groaned quietly, moving his hand slowly up Carlos' back until his fingers reached his hair and knotted in his curls, pulling his team mate closer into him.

Carlos wrapped his arm around Max's waist, manoeuvring him so they leaned against the wall and he could press his whole body against the younger driver.

Max groaned again, before pulling away to catch his breath.

"Are you OK?" Carlos asked, ruffling his hair where Max had gripped onto it.

His team mate gulped before answering.

"Yea, I... I think so," he replied, "I think... I mean... I wasn't sure if I just liked you as a friend or if I found you attractive. I think that... Well you're very attractive."

Max was trying to find the words to explain how he felt, but Carlos knew that words like that didn't come easily.

"Did you... like that? The kissing?" Carlos asked, not wanting to continue if Max wasn't sure.

"I think so, yes." Max said, a nervous smile appearing on his face before his cheeks flushed and his eyes averted to the floor.

Carlos grinned, taking Max's hand and pulling him towards the bed. He pushed him down and straddled on top of him, sitting on his stomach and bending over to kiss him again. He hadn't planned for this to happened, but he was actually enjoying it and Max seemed to be opening up a little more now, perhaps he just wanted to see what it was like with another man?

Max pulled Carlos down on top of him and rolled him over, their lips parting only for a quick breath. He straddled his team mate and ran his hand up underneath Carlos' shirt, running his fingers across his muscles and finding that he enjoyed the feeling.

He pulled the Spaniard's shirt over his head and ran his fingers over the muscle's again, tracing the line of his abs and eyeing every inch of Carlos' tanned skin. He had seen Carlos topless before but never from this angle - he was glad he'd had the opportunity now.

Carlos took Max's hand as his fingers ran lower towards his crotch, feeling himself harden and knowing that Max, who was sat over his cock, would have felt it to.

He patted the bed beside him, signalling for Max to lay by his side as he unbuttoned his jeans. 

Max placed kisses on his neck whilst he waited, unsure what to do with his hand so letting it rest in Carlos'.

"Are you sure you're OK with this?" Carlos asked, his spare hand now inside his boxer shorts as he looked into Max's eyes.

Max nodded and Carlos slowly guided his hand under the elastic of his underwear, trying to control the shiver that went up his spine as Max's fingers ran through the coarse hair that led down to his stiff cock.

Carlos watched Max's reaction, ready to pull his hand out if he seemed like he didn't want to go further, but the younger man closed his eyes and rested his head on the Spaniards shoulder as his fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Ok?" Carlos asked again, "Just... Like you would do for yourself."

Max's hand stroked down the length of Carlos' cock and his fingers tickled the insides of his thigh right up to his balls. Nobody had ever started a hand job this gently before and Carlos was surprised how much of a turn on it was.

He groaned and Max paused his hand movements, worried he'd hurt his team mate.

"Keep going," Carlos gasped, "It's good, just like that."

Max's hand slowly began pumping along Carlos cock again, slick with pre-come as he traced his fingers lightly across his slit. He was breathing heavily, as though he was the one receiving the hand job, but Carlos was too wrapped up in remembering to breath himself to check that Max was OK.

Carlos groaned again and this time Max joined in, pumping harder and causing Carlos to arch his back and thrust his hips upward to fuck into his team mates hand. Max's fingers stopped playing with the edge of his thighs and slit, fully wrapping around the shaft as Carlos came, moaning loudly.

Max opened his eyes and saw Carlos writhing on the bed, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open and gasping. He pulled his hands from from Carlos' boxers and realised for the first time that his own cock was hard, pressed against the insides of his jeans.

Without wiping Carlos' come from his fingers, he popped his own jean buttons open and pulled them down, sliding his hand into his own pants and beginning to stroke his cock, still watching Carlos' ecstasy and finding it turned him on.

He closed his eyes again, lying back on the bed and pumping his fist in the same motions he'd used on Carlos, ignoring the movement that he sensed from the other side of the bed. He knew it wouldn't be long before he came, he was almost there already. He knew now. He'd tried to convince himself it wasn't Carlos that he wanked over at night, but it was. And this time he didn't care.

A hand gripped around his own, causing him to open his eyes and jolt fromt his thoughts.

Carlos was knelt above him, his fingers wrapped around Max's wrist, gently pulling his away free.

"Let me," Carlos said quietly, slowly pulling Max's briefs over his hard cock and down to his knees.

Max released his grip, placing his hand on his torso and watching Carlos as he bent forward, sliding his tongue between his lips and licking the tip of Max's cock.

Max gasped, his whole body spasming and the breath releasing involuntarily.

Carlos grinned up at him as he ran his tongue down Max's length, surprised at how big he was. He watched his team mate squirm, clearly trying not to come too soon as he tickled his balls with his tongue before running his lips back up the shaft and taking it whole in his mouth.

Max groaned and Carlos sucked lightly, pulling in his cheeks and feeling Max's back tense and his hands grip the bedding.

"Fuck," Max growled, trying to relax but wanting Carlos to suck harder.

Carlos mouth moved up his cock, before kissing down the side again. He ran his tongue up Max's thigh before paying his balls a little attention with his fingers.

Max could barely contain himself and when he felt Carlos' lips around his cock again, he thrust his hips, gently fucking his team mate's mouth until he felt himself reach the edge.

"Urgh," he groaned, gripping Carlos' head and holding him still so that he could hit the spot that he knew would make him come, "Fuck. Yes."

He came loudly, almost screaming as Carlos slid his tongue one last time along his length to lick the come off. He teased Max some more, kissing up his torso and around his neck, until he could tell Max could take no more.

The Spaniard sat back on his heels, watching Max as he caught his breath, eyes closed and chest beating up and down, gradually slowing until he opened his eyes and stared up at Carlos.

"OK?" the Spaniard asked, grinning at the disheveled, sweaty Belgian that laid tangled in his bed sheets.

"No," Max replied, running his fingers through his hair and grinning, "Fucking hell, do that again."


End file.
